Sick Days
by AirlineFlyer
Summary: Mavis gets the flu and everyone must pitch in to help her feel better. However, several hilarious hijinks come about while doing so; particularly how vampires show symptoms and when Mavis has to get a shot.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, AirlineFlyer here once again. Here's another great story for all readers around the world to enjoy.

For those who are following "_Hotel Transylvania goes to Hollywood_", please note that this story is NOT a sequel and it is a separate entry. Info regarding a sequel will be addressed in before said story's next update.

Anyway, be sure to sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another ordinary day in Hotel Transylvania…well…not really ordinary. The weather outside was getting colder and the entire Hotel was almost as cold as a frozen block of ice. Despite the fact that the hotel has a heating system; the problem was that it was broken. Because of this, most of the guest rooms were left with no heat, which in turn caused most of the guests to be both cold and angry.<p>

Dracula, the owner of the hotel, wasn't faring well this season. Why? He was constantly getting crammed with both complaints about the place being extremely cold and the common everyday expenses. Unlike pretty much everyone else at the hotel, Dracula wasn't cold at all (Considering he usually wears the color black most of the time). Another reason being was that his room basically has its own fireplace. Anyway, he tried his best to address the guests' complaints by having his own monster employees fix the broken heat system. However, none of them were ever trained on how to fix heating systems considering that the hotel opened in 1898 and they didn't have climate control back then. Believe it or not, Dracula only installed a heating system recently because Johnny wanted the hotel to start getting with the times. Speaking of Dracula, he's currently on the phone right now with someone regarding repairs to the defective heater and let me tell you; it isn't going too well for him right now.

"_N-No! I don't want to take a customer survey! Just tell me how to fix this ridiculous thing!" _He exclaimed into his telephone.

The other end replied with a monotone voice: _"I'm sorry, but that option is not available at the moment. Would you like to take a survey about our service?"_

Dracula was starting to lose his patience and temper. The phone asked him about a customer survey yet again after just saying he didn't want to take one.

"_If this thing asks me about another lousy survey again…"_

"_You haven't responded to our question. Would you like to take a survey about our service?" _The operator asked while interrupting Dracula's sentence.

All bets were off now as this caused Dracula to lose his temper. Not just a short little tantrum; oh-no, it was a full-fledged freak show. He hadn't gotten this angry since he first saw Mavis kiss Johnny and the time that humans back in the old times killed his now late wife. He literally ripped the phone out of the wall like a band-aid and threw it across the room like it was nothing but a sack of potatoes. Despite the phone smashing into pieces upon impact, it was still transmitting the voice of the operator on the other end.

"_Y-You haven't r-r-responded to our q-question. W-Would you like to-"_

Dracula just basically lost it at that point. He opened the window that was somehow right next to him and then chucked the phone down toward the ground. However, he failed to check where he was throwing it because the phone struck a guest down at the courtyard where the pool was and that particular guest started shouting upward.

"_HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING OBJECTS YA STUPID-"_

Dracula slammed the window shut after that, yet he could still hear the uncontrollable shouting coming from below. After things quiet down a bit, Dracula exhaled in relief. Now he has to address three issues instead of two: The broken heating system, the hotel's budget, and now a new phone for his office. Before he could do anything, he heard some soft knocking coming from the door.

*_Knock-Knock-Knock_*

"_Yes, Come in." _Dracula called out across the room.

The door opened, revealing who was behind it. It turned out to be only Mavis, Dracula's daughter. When she walked in, Dracula put on his face a smile.

"_Mavy! What bring you in here?" _Dracula asked.

"_Well, two things." _Mavis stated. "_One, what was that all about a few seconds ago?"_

Dracula produced a very nervous grin after his daughter asked him that. How in bats time did she know about that little episode Dracula had a while ago with the phone? He had to somehow get Mavis to change the subject so he came up with a little fib.

"_Oh that? I was…uh…working out." _Dracula fibbed while smiling.

"_You were working out?" _Mavis asked her father with a face that wasn't amused at all.

"_Y-Yes, I was! I figured it was never too late to get started and I…started by…uh…throwing something." _Dracula replied.

"_What exactly did you throw dad?" _Mavis asked while coming closer to her father.

"_Uh…..just a sack of potatoes." _Dracula fibbed again.

"_If it were just that, why was it talking then and why is it not in here?" _Mavis asked.

Dracula knew he was a goner with this 'workout' charade so he decided to come clean.

"_Alright, alright, you got me my honey bat." _Dracula admitted while dropping his head. "_I got into a ridiculous argument over the phone and I threw it out the window in frustration."_

Mavis couldn't help but giggle a little bit. It's hard to imagine these days somebody throwing their phones out the window without a legit reason. But over an argument with someone? It's both legit, stupid, and funny.

"_Okay then…there was also something I wanted to ask." _Mavis said.

Dracula's attention was caught after his daughter said there was something else she wanted to discuss. He lifted his head and looked toward Mavis.

"_What is it my sweet fang?" _Dracula asked.

"_Well…me and Johnny were wondering. Could we go to the nearby village for a little bit?" _Mavis asked.

Dracula was a bit stunned by this question. He'd never let his daughter go beyond the Hotel grounds before…well except for that time with the fake village…nevermind. He knew that Mavis would be in good hands with Johnny so of course he couldn't say no.

"_Of course you can my little ghoul." _Dracula replied.

"_Holy rabies! Thanks dad!" _Mavis exclaimed while giving Dracula a hug.

"_However, I must tell you one thing." _Dracula stated while breaking up the hug. "_It's really cold outside and I want both you and Johnny to bundle up to stay warm. The last thing I want is to have you, Johnny, or both of you sick. Do you understand?"_

After finishing his sentence, Dracula was shocked to find that his daughter had already ran off to tell Johnny about her father's approval to their plans.

"_I just hope she knows it's really cold outside. I really don't want my honey bat to get sick." _Dracula said to himself.

After that, he exited the room and proceeded toward one of the elevators.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	2. Weird Gesundheits

****Author's note**: **_Hi everyone; sorry for the delay in the publication of this chapter. I had to take care of a few items outside of FanFiction since my semester in College is coming to an end._

_Anyway, I did not forget about my works on here. I now invite you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Gesundheits<strong>

* * *

><p>Dracula had just reached one of the elevators and pressed the button to head downward toward the lobby. Why was he heading down there? He had to address the main issues stated beforehand with the guest complaints, balancing the hotel's checkbook, and now finding a new phone system to replace the one he'd just smashed a few minutes ago. Before heading to where he is right now, he'd just given Mavis permission to head over toward the nearby village for a little while with her zing, Johnny while warning his daughter to bundle up this evening as it had been predicted by the local news to be extremely cold. While thinking about his daughter having a great time tonight, he was also worried that his little honey bat might get sick and that's the last thing he needs right now.<p>

Anyhow, a small ding could be heard and the elevator door opened. Dracula stepped inside and pressed the button to send the elevator down to the lobby. After that, the doors closed and simple elevator music began to play. Previously, the elevator music consisted of a creepy organ score performed by one of the zombie musicians. However, it got replaced by regular common elevator music because of customer preference (not really by individual preference; the customers were persuaded after hearing some of Johnny's music from his smartphone). Despite that the general atmosphere was more calming and inviting by the music change, Dracula was not thrilled at all. He placed his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out the tune. However, his attempts are futile as he can still hear the tune playing through his head. He was about to lose it and go insane with all the "_IT'S TAKING MY SOUL!" _stuff until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Most of the lobby had stopped what they're doing and stared toward the vampire who then produced a nervous grin of embarrassment on his face. He stepped out and then walked over to one of the desks. Before he could reach it, however, one of his friends stopped him for a brief conversation. Who was it? Why it was his good friend, Frankenstein of course.

"_Drac! It's colder than the abominable snowman in here!" _Frank exclaimed._ "Is there an issue in here?"_

"_I'm already aware of it Frank." _Dracula replied. "_I'm_ _trying to find out how to fix the stupid heating system Johnny told me to install."_

"_Hmmm." _Frank said. "_Anyway, hope you get the heat back on."_

"_I hope so as well…" _Dracula replied. "_If I can't figure anything out, the entire hotel will go batpoop and they'll leave!"_

After that, he rushed over toward his desk where he then took out some important papers and other business related items and began to read them thoroughly. While Dracula was rushing over to his desk, he failed to notice that Mavis and Johnny were heading for the revolving door. Both of them were well prepared for the cold as they had on the finest North face jackets available anywhere and they also had some pretty nice scarfs on as well. Johnny had a simple blue one while Mavis had a nice black and red striped one. They walked through the revolving door, one at a time, and the two then began their jog toward the nearby village.

**-2 Hours later-**

Dracula was still buried, figuratively, within his important paperwork. The good news is that he finally managed to balance the hotel's expenses, despite that he now had to factor in the cost of a new phone for his office. Now he has two issues to address now: one is with having someone fix the hotel's busted heater in order to calm the anger of the freezing customers and the other is finding a new phone to replace the one he smashed previously. After an additional hour, Dracula was finished with his business. He organized his paperwork into a neat pile and left his desk. He then decided to pay his daughter a quick visit before she left with Johnny so he got back in one of the elevators and rode up to the corresponding floor. After a slightly nice elevator ride…well…I wouldn't consider it nice because Dracula nearly went crazy with the complaints about the music…**AGAIN**, he exited and walked over toward the door for room 174. However, a voice shot out before he could land a single knock on the door. Whose voice was it? It's possibly the most sarcastic one you've ever heard: The shrunken head.

"_Good luck getting an answer in there pal; she ain't here." _The head declared to the count.

This made Dracula really confused. Usually, Mavis would be in her room or socializing with Johnny within the hotel.

"_What do you mean she isn't here!?" _Dracula questioned. "_I only spoke to her like a couple of minutes ago!"_

"_Yeah, like Two hours ago you did." _The head replied.

"_Two hours!? How did that much time pass by already!?" _Dracula exclaimed.

"_Maybe because you were so busy looking at your paperwork that you didn't see them leave this place." _The head replied.

Dracula stopped and narrowed his eyes toward the shrunken head. "_Wait a minute…how did you know I was looking at some paperwork earlier?"_

All of a sudden, a suit of armor approached the vampire with an urgent message.

"_Sir! Sir! There's an emergency!" _The suit declared.

"_Ugh…I'm on it." _Dracula said with an unamused tone. Usually when a suit of armor says there's an emergency, it's just usually some small items; like plumbing.

"_It's not plumbing this time sir. It's two things: One is not really an emergency and the other is an emergency." _The suit said.

"_Alright, what are they?" _Dracula asked.

"_The first is that your daughter has returned sir." _The suit replied.

Dracula, without saying a word, ran back into an open elevator and went down to the lobby, leaving the suit of armor and the shrunken head behind.

"_But sir, the other emergency!" _The suit exclaimed in an attempt to get the counts attention. However, he was already gone and on his way down to greet his daughter.

* * *

><p>Down at the lobby, Mavis and Johnny had just walked through the revolving door. Besides their jackets and scarfs, they're also wearing some neat looking sombreros. It actually turned out that the local village was holding a huge fiesta for some reason. It can't be Cinco de Mayo because for one thing, it wasn't May and the other was that it was extremely cold out. Another big plus from this huge party? They also participated in a huge conga line and a few other customary party events. Before they could even start discussing the party that occurred, Dracula approached them.<p>

"_Mavy! Johnny! You're back! I didn't even see you two leave here!" _Dracula greeted the two. "_So how was your evening?"_

"_One word can describe it man and that word is AWESOME!" _Johnny replied with excitement while removing his sombrero.

"_I have to say, it was a lot of fun dad; probably the most I had in a while." _Mavis commented while adjusting her sombrero.

"_That's great to hear. By the way, where did you two get the hats?" _Dracula asked while pointing to the sombreros.

"_We got them by winning the limbo contest they had at the party!" _Johnny exclaimed while dancing to the memory of the music that was playing.

"_Wait…what is this 'limbo' you speak of?" _Dracula asked in confusion.

"_Dad, limbo is basically you have to dance your way underneath some kind of stick. If you hit it, you're out." _Mavis explained to her father.

"_Why would anyone ever go beneath a stick? Anyone can do it right?" _Dracula asked.

"_Yeah, but every time you go through it, it drops down further and further to the ground. Mavis here went through it when the bar was only 2 inches from the ground!" _Johnny replied while demonstrating how close to the ground the stick was.

"_Two inches?! But that's impossible!" _Dracula rebutted.

"_She did it though." _Johnny said. "_She actually told me how she did it as well!"_

"_Well…how did she do it?" _Dracula asked.

"_It's pretty interesting. She stood on one side while everyone was chanting her name. Then, without even moving at all, she-"_

Mavis then sneezed, which interrupted Johnny's explanation to Dracula. Upon this, Mavis' father then produced a hankie out from his pocket and handed it to his daughter. After…uh…you know, Mavis tried to give her father the hankie back. However, Dracula told her to keep it for obvious reasons.

"_Sorry." _Mavis said while sniffling a bit.

"_You alright my honey bat?" _Dracula asked.

"_Yeah. I'm actually gonna go to bed now since that party took a lot out from me." _Mavis replied.

"_You sure? I mean you just got back and all of your monster friends probably want to hear about that party of yours." _Dracula asked.

"_I'm sure. Besides, Johnny got all of the party on his phone so he can tell everyone." _Mavis replied while starting to walk toward the stairs.

Dracula was quite surprised by this answer. However, if his daughter was tired, she was tired.

"_Alright, good night my sweet blood orange." _Dracula told his daughter.

"_Thanks dad. Maybe I'll tell everyone a-about t-the-"_

She sneezed again before she could finish her sentence. Without wasting time, she took out the hankie again and blew her nose. After that, she continued walking up the stairs and Johnny soon followed after her. Dracula then took the moment to think through some items.

"_I hope my little Mavy Wavy isn't getting sick. That's the last thing I need to happen right now."_

After thinking about that thought, and shaking it off, he decided to return to his important paperwork so he walked back over to his desk. However, Dracula was in for a surprise as his desk was nowhere to be found. The vampire just stood there with wide eyes looking at where the desk was originally. He then looked toward his left, followed by his right. Then he looked behind him and then put on a face of annoyance.

"_Okay, who took my desk!?" _Dracula shouted across the lobby with a tone of anger.

The hotel's patrons shook their heads in confusion and continued along with what they're doing in the lobby. All of a sudden, the suit of armor ran up toward the count.

"_Sir! There's something you should know!" _The suit declared.

"_What is it?" _Dracula asked while facing the suit of armor.

"_You know that emergency I was trying to tell you about earlier? Well, part of it is that your desk is gone." _The suit said.

"_Yeah, you think I didn't notice?" _Dracula asked with sarcasm.

"_Yes sir." _The suit replied.

Dracula then did a facepalm. After recollecting his thoughts on how to disperse his anger and how to demote the suit of armor for that remark, he then turned back toward the suit.

"_What's the other part of the emergency?" _The count asked.

"_Well…this'll be obvious big time. The front door is gone as well!" _The suit of armor replied.

Dracula then put on a face of shock. Without wasting time, he then ran toward the lobby and where the revolving door is supposed to be, it was gone; just like the suit of armor said.

"_Okay this is getting weird." _Dracula said to himself. "_First, my desk and now the revolving door. Can't anything get any worse right now!?"_

Right on cue, a suit of armor came rushing toward him.

"_Sir! SIR! There's another emergency!"_

Dracula just sighed in frustration and then turned toward the suit.

"_Alright, what is it this time?" _Dracula asked.

"_The doors to rooms 160 to 174 just disappeared." _The suit of armor stated.

"_And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." _Dracula said to himself.

"_What was that sir?" _The suit questioned.

"_Nothing." _Dracula fibbed.

After saying that, he rushed over toward the corresponding rooms in order to address the current situation at hand. What he doesn't know yet is that things are about to get a lot weirder for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	3. Exposed

**Exposed**

* * *

><p>Right now, things couldn't have gone worse for Dracula at the moment. First off, his desk has gone missing and now two critical parts of the hotel have gone missing as well: the front revolving door and now various guest room doors. On top of that, Mavis had begun to sneeze in infrequent periods. This situation made Dracula both a little nervous and stressed because the last thing he needed was to have his daughter sick. Plus, he already had a demanding 'to do' list on his shoulders: Fix the hotel's broken heater and find a new phone system.<p>

Anyway, we now find Dracula inside one of the elevators heading up toward the corresponding rooms. He had a serious face of anxiety and he hopes that this'll be the last of these shenanigans. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and Dracula walked out from it. Almost immediately, he was greeted by the sounds of various guests yelling and complaining about the lack of a door. He then walked down the hall that led toward the rooms. While doing so, he was talking to himself while preparing a statement about the issue at hand. To him, this was the first time he witnessed these kinds of events in the hotel; aside from the time that…well…that's a subject to discuss later. Anyway, he made the turn around the corridor and there were the doorless rooms and let me tell you, almost all of its occupants were yelling up a storm. Without wasting time, he walked up to each and individual room in order to cool down the brouhaha. Eventually, he managed to reign in the situation; although that was a bit hard to do. Some of the guests were easy to talk to while others…well…they just threw objects at him like wet sponges and even skeleton bones and rocks in frustration. Believe it or not, one even left the hotel because of this little episode.

After that series of resolution and minor chaos, Dracula then approached room 174; his daughter's room. Dracula just walked right inside, considering that there was no door because…uh…you get the idea. Anyway, he walked into Mavis' room and then he saw his daughter in her bed. Besides being under the sheets, she was also reading a copy of one of the most popular magazines in the region: "The Gothic Chronical". Upon seeing this, Dracula walked over toward her bed and took a seat right beside her. When she saw her father take a seat right beside her, she put her magazine down and turned her attention toward him.

"_Hey dad." _Mavis said after putting the magazine down.

"_Mavy!" _Dracula greeted with a smile. "_How is my little blood-orange doing?"_

"_I'm just…*yawn*…reading a book here." _Mavis replied while yawning in between.

Mavis' reaction was quite a surprise to Dracula. Usually, she'd be more energetic and more into the spirit of things; however, giving her current condition, she was more tired and quiet. One thing the vampire took notice of was that Mavis was actually quite paler than the average vampire. Upon seeing these characteristics, Dracula's smile quickly dropped to a frown.

"_Umm…Mavis? Are you…feeling alright?" _Dracula asked with a bit of worry.

"_I am dad. I'm just…*yawn*…tired from that party I was at with Johnny." _Mavis replied while rubbing her eyes.

"_Are you sure my honey bat? You look a little…pale." _Dracula asked.

"_Hold on a second. Aren't we supposed to be pale anyway?" _Mavis asked.

"_Well…yes. Except for one thing…you're a bit paler than usual." _Dracula pointed out.

"_Hmm. I don't think so." _Mavis replied while looking at herself.

"_Never mind then." _Dracula said. "_Well…anyway, I must go back downstairs."_

"_Why's that?" _Mavis asked.

"_Uhhh…I need to…do some planning."_ Dracula fibbed.

"_What kind of 'planning' exactly? You know my birthday isn't for another 9 months." _Mavis replied.

Dracula was busted like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. The kind of 'planning' he wanted to do was that he wanted to bring in a specialist to take a look at Mavis. But in order to go do that, he had to think of a line to end the father-daughter conversation going on right now. He couldn't just come up with any excuse; he had to come up with something good. This was the case because of that one particular time in 2012 that-

"_Uh…Dad?" _Mavis asked.

"_I'm sorry my honey bat; what is it?" _Dracula replied while erasing the thought of the time he lied to his daughter about the fake village.

"_You said you're going to do 'planning' of some kind?" _Mavis reminded.

"_Oh…that. What I meant to say was why don't we take a short walk?" _Dracula said while smiling.

"_Now?" _Mavis asked. "_Can't we do this…*yawn*…later?"_

"_We can't my voodoo doll. Besides, a little walk don't hurt anyone." _Dracula replied.

"_Alright then." _Mavis said. She then started to get out of her bed until she stopped and turned toward her father.

"_Oh…sorry." _Dracula said when he realized what his daughter was trying to tell him.

He walked outside her room and then placed his back against a nearby wall. While waiting for Mavis to come out, he began to whistle to himself the tune of the hit song "_Firework_". Don't ask me why, but for some reason, he was whistling the tune. My guess is that it was a way for him to pass some time. How did he hear about the song? The vampire could thank Johnny's music collection on his phone because he actually played it one time without the headphones and let me tell you, Dracula actually almost lost his mind.

Anyway, Mavis had just came out from her room in her usual attire. She was both shocked and confused to see and hear her father whistling the tune of "_Firework". _Upon seeing his daughter, Dracula stopped whistling and tried to cover himself with his cape.

"_Did I miss anything dad?" _Mavis asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"_N-No! Nothing a-at all my little blood orange!" _Dracula replied while laughing nervously.

Mavis just crossed her arms and made a smile while raising an eyebrow.

"_Seriously! I wasn't doing anything at all!" _Dracula fibbed while laughing still.

"_Yeah; of course dad." _Mavis said with a smile. "_Anyway…*yawn*…now for that 'walk' you're talking about?"_

"_Yes of course!" _Dracula replied.

Upon saying that, Dracula began to walk down toward one of the elevators with Mavis following behind. Upon reaching an elevator, Dracula pressed a button and just stood there; waiting for an elevator to come.

"_So dad, what's the whole purpose of this walk anyway?" _Mavis asked.

"_I figured that we…er…spend some time together; just the two of us." _Dracula said.

After finishing, a small ding could be heard and the elevator door opened in front of them. Being a gentleman, Dracula offered his daughter to go in first, which she did. Dracula got in soon after. Right after the two vampires got inside the elevator, Mavis reached out for the button that would send the elevator to the lobby. But before she could press the button…

"_ACHOO!"_

Mavis sneezed again and upon that, she reached into her pocket for the hankie. Dracula jumped a little bit since he was startled by this unscheduled event. After blowing her nose, Mavis turned back to her father.

"_Sorry dad." _Mavis apologized.

"_No need to apologize my little dead-ums." _Dracula replied.

After that, he turned toward the elevator buttons in an attempt to complete the task Mavis was trying to do until she sneezed again. However though, the buttons were nowhere to be found. With a face of panic, Dracula began to search the entire elevator they're in for the buttons. 5 seconds later though, he noticed something else was missing too: the elevator itself. Because there was no elevator, the two vampires were basically standing over an open elevator shaft with no floor. Upon seeing that, Dracula's face turned green.

"_Not again…" _Dracula groaned.

After that, because of a thing called gravity, Dracula fell toward the bottom of the shaft. Mavis, however, quickly managed to transform into a bat and flew over to the perch that led toward the corresponding level of the hotel. After landing, Mavis heard a small crashing noise coming from the bottom.

*THUD*

After hearing that, Mavis flew toward the bottom of the elevator shaft in a race to see if her father was ok. When she got down to ground level, she was relieved that her dad was ok, considering that vampires are technically immortal. She changed back and helped her father up from the ground.

"_You ok dad?" _Mavis asked while helping her father up.

"_Yeah…Guess I should've turned into a bat quicker next time." _Dracula replied while bending his back into place. "_You know what? Forget the whole walk thing; sorry I dragged you out've bed."_

"_Dad, no need to be sorry. You know I'm always up for an a-ad-"_

Mavis was about to sneeze again. Dracula this time got extremely frightened because based on what's going on with his daughter sneezing and various objects going missing, he thinks that the two events might be connected to each other. Immediately, without thinking of other ways to stop this from happening, Dracula used his magic powers to freeze Mavis. After that was over, he turned toward his daughter who was now frozen still like a statue.

"_Sorry I had to do this my mavy wavy." _Dracula said.

Immediately after that, a nearby door opened and it revealed a suit of armor.

"_SIR! THERE'S ANOTHER-"_

"_I know; there's another emergency isn't there?" _Dracula asked sarcastically.

"_Yes sir. This time, it's-"_

"_The Elevator; I know that." _Dracula said while interrupting the suit of armor.

After that, he ran out from the elevator shaft into the main lobby.

"_Sir, what about your daughter here and where are you going?" _The suit of armor asked.

"_Bring my daughter back to her room and place her in her bed. I have a phone call to make." _Dracula replied.

"_Yes sir!" _The suit of armor replied while saluting.

Dracula now knew exactly what was going on. Whenever Mavis sneezes, a random object in the hotel would disappear. He knew that if he didn't bring someone in and fix this mess, all of the hotel's guests will go batpoop and won't return.

Using a nearby skull phone, Dracula dialed a specific number and waited while it rang. After 5 seconds, someone picked up.

"_Hey. Sorry to bother you but could you come by and take a look at my daughter, Mavis?" _He asked into the phone. "_Great; see you tomorrow."_

After that, Dracula hung up and his smile turned into a frown.

"_This should be interesting; I hope my little voodoo doll isn't getting sick."_ He said while starting to walk back toward his room for the night, or should I say, day.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's note<strong>: **_Hello everyone!_

_First off, Happy New Year to everyone here! Second, I'm extremely sorry this chapter took a while to put up. Many factors, including a short holiday break and some minor writers block, contributed to the 3 week delay for this story._

_Speaking of New Year's, I have many FanFiction projects in store; so check out my profile page to know more. Also, I've started counting down the days 'Hotel Transylvania 2' comes out in theaters this year!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism andor suggestions are welcome!**_

_**If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

_**Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


End file.
